The Mission remake!
by nejixwubbsxtenten
Summary: REMAKE!This mission was going to be tough, Team Gai is on a mission, Tenten has to be a princess! How will she react, will Neji be able to push back his hormones when he sees her in a dress? FIND OUT!R&R!nejiten
1. A princess?

**Hey you guys, this is a new version of ****THE MISSION **** I decided to try again because**

**of all my grammar issues and things like that, I know that this version will be better!**

**so help me through this guys!!**

**So please Enjoy!**

**Thank you!!**

_**nejixwubbsxtenten**_

**-**

**The Mission**

-

A princess?

-

**6:00 am**

**Normal POV.**

The day was a good one for the shinobi's of Konoha, breezy but not too cold...Perfect weather, something they look forward to everyday in the morning so they used this weather as an advantage, training vigerously, doing small but helpful tasks for the senior citizens and such. At this time Tenten and Neji were waiting patiently for Gai sensei and Lee to show up, it was a bit unusual that they were late for training, but you can never doubt that they just decided to run 1000 laps around Konoha on their thumbs or something crazy like that.

Tenten was chucking(with little effort) Kunia at a tree bored, awaiting her teamates arival while Neji was sitting under a big oak tree meditating, Tenten couldn't help but smile at the prodigy, they were 16 and he has grown quite musculine. She stared fondly at him...

"TENTEN!!"screamed a blur of green running toward the said girl.

She sighed. "Hey Lee what are you-OMPH!!-" tenten exclaimed being glomped by the green beast as he burst into tears. Neji cracked an eye open at the seen and glared at Lee...

He wasn't jealous he was just mad that Lee inturrupted his meditation...yeah...thats was it.

"LEE STOP HUGGING ME!" Tenten screamed pushing him off. "Wheres Gai sensei?" she asked

"He is picking up youthful information on our next mission, i am so ashamed of my self that I came late! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!!" still after her comment he hugged tenten again bawling.Que the blood vain popping on tentens head.

"Lee for gods sake, your here thats all that matters!! okay??" she said being squeezed to death by him. Not noticing Neji flinch after that sentence. Lee looked up at her with a tear filled smile

"YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! AND CAN YOU QUIT HUGGING ME?!"screamed Tenten, instantly annoyed shoving the green lad off her once more.

"Hugs are very youthful Tenten!!"Lee replied coming toward her his arms wide

"Lee i don't want a hug i think you crushed my bones enough allready!" she retorted loudly but Lee seemed to just brush off the comment.

"But Tenten the power of youth is-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Poor Neji, just sitting under the oak tree trying to ignore the outbursts of ihs two teamates and meditate..._NOT working_, he thought as he twiched in annoyance.

"LEE!!"Tenten screamed running from him, they were just running around in circles by now.

"The power of Youth demands that I must-"

" I DON'T CARE, JUST GET AWAY!!"

"BUT TENTEN I MUST FOR THE POWER OF-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY YOUTH ONE MORE TIME" She haulted, a dangerous oura emitting from her as he ran straight into her and fell to the ground helplessly.

"you just said youth though.." he said pouting

-BONK-

"CAN YOU TWO STOP?!"Neji barked from the sidelines. Lee and Tenten froze staring wide eyed at their teammate.Then Lee started sniffling, while Tenten knowingly shut her mouth.

Neji gave Lee a glare that stated 'don't even go there' Lee emmediatly stopped and just rubbed the sore spot Tenten had left on his head.

_'Wow, actions DO speak louder than words_' thought Tenten.

Thats when Gai popped out of know where in all his glory, giving them the good guy pose and smiling widely.

PING!

"My eyes!" groaned Tenten sheilding her eyes with her hand, Neji sqwinted his eyes now moving up to stand next to Tenten.

he heard her wisper to herself "I swear, does he rub bleach on his teeth every morning, I mean seriously.." Neji smirked at her comment

"GOOD MOOORRNNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" Gai exclaimed loudly, Tenten twiched when he used the word 'youthful' i mean she just went through that ordeal with Lee.

"I have a youthful mission for us!"Gai said/screamed. Tenten didn't bother caring about the whole 'youth' thing anymore, nothing is going to stop Gai or Lee from saying that mor that 500 times a day.Tenten sighed.

"Now" Gai sensei said, suddenly getting serious "The mission is 'B' ranked but can easily become a lower or higher level, but im sure we can complete it no matter what the causes!" he exclaimed becoming excited

"Can you just tell us the mission?" Neji asked with very little patience.

"Ofcourse! Neji. Lee. you two will be disguised as body gards as am I. we are all going to sneak into the village of the sound." They nodded

"I am sure both of you are fully capable of doing this task and it just makes me proud as ur sens-"

"AHEM"Tenten interupted Gai's rambling

"...Yes Tenten?..."

Tentens vain popped out, you can tell she was getting extremely annoyed at her clueless sensei

"Who am I going to deguised as??"she said through gritted teeth, Neji couldnt help but smirk at her state of annoyence '_she looks so cute when she was mad...WAIT WHAT??'_

"OH YES, I almost forgot, you are going to be lovely princess Kimoki from Shiragama castle!"**(A/N. yes i changed the name, the other one was kinda...lame) **Gai exclaimed, excited all over again.

Tenten was processing...processing..."WHAT?" there we go!

"Why do _I_ have to be the princess, can't Lee be the princess??"Sure Tenten usually doesnt complain about missions, but she wasn't very fit to be a _Princess_, why her? couldn't Tsunade assign this mission to another team or something??

"Tenten why wouldn't you want to be a princess, you already are as beautiful and youthful as one! I ams ure you can do it, and you will look like a real princess...especially when you put on your dress!" He said trying to encourage her

"I have to wear a...dress?" And there goes Tentens dignity, right out the window, -points- you see it?

Tenten doesn't HATE dresses, she just doesnt find a good point in wearing them, she just doesn't like the whole idea, and what if she has to be fighting? It will be hard as hell to fight in a dress!!She also doesn't like the way they make her look, she likes baggy things...dresses CLING.

"B-But Gai sensei...I don't have a dress to wear!!"She said trying to make up an excuse...but nonetheless it was true.

"Then we will all go to the Konoha mall and help you pick one out and buy one!!"

Wrong answer..what has she got herself into??

Neji opened his mouth to tell guy he had no intention in going to the mall with them when Gai exclaimed

"Neji-san you are going if you like it or not!"

He shut his mouth and furrowed his brows in annoyance.

While this was happening Tenten was off in her own little world.

"Tenten!" Lee screamed snapping his fingers in front of her face

"KYA!" she screamed knocking him to the floor

"OOPS! sorry Lee, you surprised me..heheh" Tenten smiled sheepishly as she helped him up

"It's alright my youthful flower!!(insert twitch from tenten) Now Gai sensei,when are we going to go??

"Well, our mission starts tomarow so..umm..RIGHT NOW!!" He said speaking aloud his thoughts.

"HUHH??"Tenten and Neji exclaimed trying to protest

"NO PROTESTING!" Gai screamed as he picked them both up and swung the over each of his shoulders and took off with a trail of dust puffing behind him, Lee right behind him..

This was going to be a loooong day.

- To Be Continued-

**So how was it??**

**was it a lot better than the first chapter on my first one??**

**Please review and speak your mind!!**

**Thanks!!**


	2. Mall fun

**YAYA second chapter already!**

**WOOT!**

**I want to thank Swifteyes for being the first person to comment, **

**shes actually the reason im making this chapter right now,**

**you see? all I need is ur guyses support!**

**So once again thatnk you Swifteyes!**

-

**The Mission**

-

Mall Fun

-

**5:00 pm**

**Normal POV.**

"WOW" Tenten said while stopping to lean against a random wall. "How much longer is it gunna take for us to get to this damn place!"

"Tenten cursing is very unyouthful" Gai said, Neji just shook his head he wonders how much Gai tells tenten that in one day, she's not going to stop. Oh well its Gai were talking about.

"pfft" tenten pffted as she got off the wall to join the the group so they can start moving again

And if you were wondering about how Gai whisked away Neji and Tenten on his shoulders well Tenten 'accidentally' as she said elbowed Gai really hard in the back of the head, and Neji 'accidentally' kicked Gai .. uhmm ..where the sun don't shine. So here they are walking.. and don't worry they weren't walking for 12 hours they stopped to eat wich took them most of their time because Lee got his hand on sake and they had to sit with him sleeping till he sobered up

yeah i know tragic right?

Tenten was pouting most of the way, her arms crossed and huffing only catching Nejis attention for Gai and Lee were to busy rambling to each other about the mission.

and guy told them more about the mission in the restaurant, they are going there to take out someone, but the problem is they don't know who, but they know he's powerful and lives near the Shanjo castle (were they were going) they were going to go to a ball and search for him there, they only know his first name but not what he looks like or anything, so they are going to try and find someone by the name of Komoio.

But right now, unfortunately for Tenten they were approaching the mall to find her a kimono/dress.

Tenten didn't know they were approaching it so she just stayed up with them, she was to focused on what kind of dress she would want.

_hmmm...maybe something dark, like black ..no princesses usually don't wear dark clothing...ok something white or light blue or something like that, I don't want it to show too much cleavage so maybe a Chinese collar ..hmmm and it can't be long cuz then I can't run but it can't be short because then when I DO it will slide up so how about the middle maybe a slit up the side ..hmmm crap why do I even have to wear a god damn Dress!! Tsunade hates me or something, I swear if any guy trys to take advantage of me I'll-_

"Tenten."

_Wah? what was that? What happened?_

"Tenten..."

_Neji?! wow he has a sexy voice...wait what??_

"Tenten!!"

"SEXY!"

"...sexy?" Neji asked confused and a little concerned for her health (lol)

"uhmmm "Tenten turned beat red

"well...were here "Neji said brushing it off with a slight barely noticable blush

_phew_ tenten mentally wiped the sweat off her head with the back of her hand

"Oh my god! This place is HUGE. "Tenten exclaimed sounding astounded

"LETS GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! WE SHALL GO TO THE BEST STORE I KNOW HERE!!" Gai sensei said

"Gai goes to the mall?" Tenten asked Neji in a whisper "Apparently...that's sickening..." He replied equally as quiet Tenten giggled at his comment which made him smirk, he liked to make her laugh.

And they were off, they were looking left and right well, Gai and Lee were, Tenten and Neji were silently conversing on how they never want to be seen with Gai in a mall ever again.

When all the sudden Lee Gasped

Neji and Tenten followed Lee's Gaze. Tenten jumped in excitement and Neji was like "Oh Shit"

" GAI SENSEI GAI SENSEI ITS THE PUPPY STORE CAN WE GO INSIDE PLEASE PLEASE??" Lee screamed giving off his best puppy face pout, that might I say only a mother can love, and unfortunately for Neji their poor sensei.

"Who can say no to that face??" Gai said, tears brimming his eyes

Neji coughed which made tenten giggle, he just gave off his signature smirk

so they all walked inside, and there were puppy's behind the glass windows, Tenten and Lee practically had their eyes glued to every one of them as they passed by Neji was just following Tenten, when she stopped suddenly and just stared...and stared, and she looked at Neji her eyes sparkling, he looked inside the through the glass to see a puppy Shiba Inu that was all white except the tips of his ears were black and he had crystal blue eyes.

"I think my heart just melted" Tenten exclaimed, but who would blame her? This puppy was the cutest thing you would ever see. "ITS...SO...ADORABLE!!" Tenten squealed and she turned quickly to Neji her hands holding each other looking up at him with sparkling eyes...she looked almost as cute as the puppy in the window. Neji just widened his eyes a little

"Neejii" Tenten said, he took a step backwards .._please don't tell me she's going to..._ too late...they puppy pouting face, NOW THAT can top the look of that puppy, thought Neji and Neji falls prey to those eyes, _God damn her...must resist..._

So now their standing outside the shop, a giddy Tenten with that cute little happy puppy in her hands...Neji hates those damned puppy eyes of hers, she looked up at Neji, bug smile across her face,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I LOVE YOU NEJI!!..."Tenten screamed and then reality dawned on her and her face was so red it would put Hinata to shame, and Neji had a blush spread across his nose too..

"u-u-uhmmm I meant that in a f-friendly way "She lied still extremely red

"i-its okay" he said but couldn't help but feel a ping in his heart when she said that, man what has been up to him lately??

Then Lee ran up to Tenten "TENTEN ITS SO CUTE!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT??" Tenten was caught off guard and the puppy in her arms whimpered at Lee's loud announcement

"Uhmm, I completely forgot about that part.. "she said thoughtfully with the tip of her finger on her chin while she lightly bit her lip.. she looked pretty darn cute.. well for Neji...and then she gave of a knowing, caring smile toward the dog with a slight blush on her face

"I'll name you Destiny" she pronounced, the puppy yipped at her and wagged its tale. The ends of Neji's lips twitched.

So they kept walking until Gai sensei stopped in his tracks an exclaimed pointing dramatically at the store in front of him,

"THIS IS IT!! TENTEN YOU WILL GET YOUR YOUTHFULL KIMONO HERE!!"

Tenten and Neji looked at it in confusion…"Kimonos are us?" Tenten and Neji questioned in unusion, and the puppy yipped.

"THIS IS AWESOME GAI SENSEI!! GREAT PICK!!" Lee screamed toward his roll model

"There's a lot of…pink." Tenten stated, Neji nodded in agreement, and they walked in the store…

Tenten actually didn't really have to go through the trouble to look for a Kimono herself because Gai sensei and Lee were running around the big store like maniacs picking up dresses they liked and piled them on tenten whenever they passed by her, but then she finally assured them that there were enough kimonos and dresses in her arms to try but on her way to the dressing room she stopped when she looked down at the dresses.

She just sighed and through them into some random corner spotting Neji sitting on the bench with Destiny playing with each other, it was actually pretty cute, tenten thought looking toward Neji and blushing, _he's just too cute sometimes_, she giggled at the thought and then remembered her task, she had to find her own dress because the ones Gai and Lee picked out looked like they were made for Barbie dolls.

So she was walking down some random isle when she saw something poking out of the hangers that caught her eye, so she walked to it and held it out in front of her… Hmmm impressive, it was actually pretty beautiful.

It was a marble white dress with a Chinese collar and a diamond cut under it to show off some cleavage, it seemed as if it hugged everything perfect and it stopped about six inches above the knee with a slit running down from her right thigh it had a sparkly cold cloud in the corner and it had short sleeves rimmed with gold as was the bottom of the dress, on the back it was started splitting about 5 inches above her butt and had gold lace running through like a shoe lace all the way to the top, and there were small gold clouds on the bottom above the gold rim of the bottom of the dress and when it was his with light the gold sparkled but the white material _glowed_.. wow this dress was just stunning.

She hurried over to the dressing room to try it on she had a little trouble tying the back by herself but she did it and looked in the mirror took out her buns and watched her wavy, shiny brown hair tumble down it reached about an inch past her breasts. To tell the truth she was secretly trying to impress Neji.

Gai sensei and Lee were waiting eagerly bouncing on their toes while Neji stood there holding Destiny with a blank stare.. then the puppy started wagging its tale as the dressing room door unlocked.. and out came Tenten.

It was very, very quiet.

-To Be Continued-

Cliffy!! Lol sorry guys well while I was righting this I read another comment on my first chapter and I wanted to thank Otaku Fuzion for the support too!!

**Thank you everybody for reading, please review and tell me what you think!!**

**JA NEH**


End file.
